The KissCam Changed Everything
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since elementary school when they met in grade 5. They have been head over heels for each other for years, but will one outing change their friendship for the better? Or will it remain the same? E/B One-shot. Enjoy!


**"The Kiss Cam Changed Everything" - a Bella & Edward Short-story by cOokIe-MOnzTa.**

**Summary**  
><em>Bella and Edward have been best friends since elementary school when they met in grade 5.<em>  
><em>They have been head over heels for each other for years, but will one outing change their friendship for the better? or will it remain the same? EB One-shot. Enjoy!_

**Current Ages**  
>Edward - 21<br>Bella - 20  
>Alice - 17<br>Jasper - 19  
>Emmett - 27<br>Rosalie - 24

**Relations**  
>Edward &amp; Alice - Brother and Sister<br>Bella, Rosalie & Jasper - Cousins (Rosalie & Jasper Sibs, Bella is an only child)  
>Emmett - Only Child<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_Beep... beep... beep... beep..._

Ugh. I really hate alarm clocks, they're so stupid. _Grr..._

Well, I guess introductions are in order. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But, I much rather prefer people call me by Bella. It's shorter and simple. I am 20 years old and and single. I currently go to the Peninsula College in Port Angeles, Washington, USA. I like to think of myself as average in everything I am and do. My parents, Charlie and Renee, have been divorced since I was 2. They're still good friends though, even if they barely see/call each other anymore. Though I guess the only reason they tried making things friendly between them was because of me, because they think I'm so perfect. I've never gotten a bad grade nor have I ever gotten so sick that I'd had to miss out on school for days on end like other kids would've. But that didn't mean I was always had it easy throughout my life. In fact I am currently, and have been for years now, 'unhappy'.

All because I suffer an unrequited love for my best friend, Edward Cullen. I have been smitten and in love with him since around 7-8th grade when he used to call me sweet names due to our close friendship. We were, and still are, as close as two people could get without the romance in it. Too bad I fell for him, because whenever I saw him with his arms around a girl throughout high school, I'd run off and cry my eyes out in the girl's bathroom until I was sure that I could keep it together for the rest of the day. I never let him know that I had feelings for him though, because I knew it would utterly destroy the friendship we have now, and if that were gone, I would be broken beyond repair.

Edward is my other half, my confidant, my go-to person about everything. Hell, when I first got my time-of-month I went straight to him thinking that something was wrong with me. He, of course, was concerned for me because I was scared, but he was also embarrassed that I went to _him_ for _that_ kind of information. Ha ha, oh the good old days. I remember his face being so much more redder than mine that day, it wasn't funny at the time but when you look back at it, it is.

I do have other best friends other than Edward though. Alice, his sister, and I are pretty close too. She helps me through anything that involves girl stuff. Rosalie, my older cousin, does too. Rose and I do get into fights but we always pull through it, we're family. We love each other, and I would gladly wear a chicken suit through an over-populated beach for her just to make her laugh if she were upset. Same with Alice, even if we aren't related by blood, I still regard her as my own sister. That's just us girls though.

Aside from Alice & Rosalie, I also am close with Emmett & Jasper. Jasper is my cousin also, but we're still tight. We even have our own handshake that we share with no one, and only use when we share a secret we don't want told. It's our way of 'sealing-the-deal' of absolute secrecy. Emmett isn't related to me, but I think of him as an older brother who may look as fierce as a bear but he's about as soft on the inside as a stuffed teddy bear that kids have and cuddle when they feel like it or are upset. He's always there for me when I get upset over boy troubles or if I just wanna talk and joke around. I couldn't ask for better best friends than them. They look out for me and I look out for them. It's just the way we are.

Anyway, on with this morning. I groaned and slammed my hand on the alarm clock, trying to get it to shut up. I glared at my alarm clock because I had forgotten to turn it off last night because the school year finished yesterday so I have no more classes until the summer break is over. I almost shat myself, though, when I heard a chuckle coming from my doorway.

I looked up to see Edward, and immediately I smile. I blush profusely, however, due to 3 reasons. 1. I am still in bed, 2. My hair must be a hay stack and 3. I am all groggy because I am most definitely not a morning person.

"Well, well, well. Still in bed." He tisked, shaking his head and smiling at me.

"Oh leave me alone.. it's, what?... quarter to eleven?... God I hate my alarm clock..." I moaned into my pillow after checking the time.

"Bella, just hurry up and get dressed before my sister comes screeching through that front door of yours and storms up here, screaming at you as to why you're not already up." he said, chuckling to himself a bit.

That got me up. "_WHAT?_ SHE IS COMING OVER NOW?" I yelled. She hadn't told me she was coming over, if she had've then I would have already been eating breakfast by now.

"Yes, she's coming over. She will be here any second now, actua- oh wait, she's just rocked up." he told me, as he went over to the window to check if it was her car that came to a screeching halt outside my house.

I scrambled out of bed, grabbing my dressing robe & toiletries on my way out my bedroom door to get to the bathroom door. I had only just made it in and locked the door when I heard Alice let herself in & slam my front door, then to scream up the staircase.

"_ISABELLA!_ YOUR ASS HAD_ BETTER_ BE UP AND OUT OF THAT BED BY THE TIME I GET UP THERE OR SO HELP ME I WILL GIVE YOU MAKEOVERS EVERYDAY FOR _3 MONTHS!_" she screamed.

Oh no... Let the gods have mercy... as much as I loved Alice, she was dangerous and scary when it came to makeovers. I dreaded them so much, I treated my own make up like pariah at home.

I heard footsteps ascending my staircase.

"_WHERE IS SHE?_" Alice screeched from in my room. "GOD DAMN IT EDWARD, _TELL ME!_" Oh no! I completely forgot about him being in my room!

I stripped down to my underwear and got into my dressing robe as fast as I could manage, without hurting myself, and unlocked the bathroom door and sprinted to my door. I opened it with a bang, and saw Alice cornering poor Edward onto my bed with eye-shadow in her hand. He looked terrified, I just _had_ to help him! Like I said, I'm in love with the guy and I'd do anything.

I launched at them both, putting myself in between them shouting "_STOOOP!_"

The next thing I knew, Alice was looking at me in absolute horror at what she'd done. A big, fat line of bright pink eye-shadow across my face. To Alice, a cosmetics error like that was like condemning someone to the fiery pits of fashion jail, or 'hell' to those whom are religious.

"OHMIGOD! I'm so sorry Bella, but he wouldn't tell me and I wasn't actually going to give him a make over, I just wanted to know if you were in your robes already so I could get you ready for today!" she explained in a rush. She hung her head in shame.

"Ali, it's ok. Just, next time,_ wait_ for me. Don't threaten Edward just because you can't find me. You know me, I always turn up somewhere." I said smiling. I was dead serious of course, about the 'threatening Edward' part anyway.

She winced. "Ok.. I'm sorry." She quickly recovered from the tell-off and said to me excitedly, "So, you're in your robes. Let's get this party _started!_"

Shit, I forgot for a second as to why she was here. To get me ready for the basketball game Emmett scored us all tickets to, I was all siked about it at first, but when Alice said that she'd be my 'makeover artist', I suddenly found myself not wanting to go just so I didn't have to put up with it. I groaned internally.

"Ok Alice. Girly me up when you're ready. But I have 1 condition." I said seriously to her. She nodded warily for me to continue. "I want to wear my gladiator sandals today, ok? No heels, they're death traps in disguise to me." I explained.

She hesitated a second before nodding. She doesn't like it when I don't wear heels but she knows just as well as anybody that I am a mega klutz. I trip over sitting down for god-sake!

I smiled. "Good, let's get started." I said.

"Great!" she grinned back, before turning her attention to Edward. He was just sitting there staring at Alice and I, with a confused look on his face. He probably had no idea what I meant when I told Alice to "girly me up". Poor him. No, wait, poor _me_. "Edward," she said sweetly. Edward looked at her with a what is it, now? look. "Could I get you to go back home and pick us up on the way to the game? I know I said you could watch yesterday but since Bella has changed some things around, I need you back home. Tell Mum & Dad, they'll understand." she said.

Edward groaned, and as much as I wanted him to be here with me through the torture I was about to undergo, I agreed with Alice. He would _not_ want to be here for this, because Alice would have him cowering under my bed, begging her to not give him a makeover. Hell, not even I don't even want to be here, But I have to. For myself, so I can finally _feel_ like I'm not unwantable because Edward just can't see that I love him. Though, that may be a good thing. I don't wanna risk what we have, I don't wanna lose him. I don't want to lose the best thing to ever happen to my life.

"Fine, but Bella gets to sit in front instead then. Deal?" he offered to Alice. Ali's mouth twitched, but replied, "Fine. See you later Edward."

"See ya," he said getting up and going to the door. He turned back to me and said, "I'll see you tonight, ok Bella? You ride up front with me, is that cool?" I nodded meakly, too busy staring into his eyes. His eyes were so mesmerising, I felt like I was swimming in a pool of green. Until he turned around and closed my bedroom door behind him as he left.

Alice and I sat there until we heard him drive away. I sighed. Alice knew about my thing for Edward and, also like I said earlier, she helps me through this. Always offering kind and encouraging words, as well as a shoulder to cry on when Edward starts dating every now and then. Though, at times she is amazed at the way I handle the situation. She has no idea how I do it, but all I can say, is that it isn't without a lot of effort.

She looked at me with sadness and admiration. "I don't know how you could possibly stay like this," she gestured to me, meaning me and Edward's friendship, "and survive. Even when he dates, it's gotta be killing you. I know it. I can see it in your eyes, you die a little bit inside every time he gets a girlfriend. You know you'll have to tell him sometime, right?" she says to me. See? I told you

I sigh again, not really wanting to talk about it. Even when I know that she is right. Something, somewhere is going to happen and I'm gonna have to tell him. And when I do, I know he will walk away and forget all about me. I also know that he wont even give me a second glance as he goes.

"Ali, I know he deserves the truth eventually, but I think we both know that he'll walk away when I tell him. Because he just doesn't feel the same way, never has and never will. I'm just too plain. Every woman he dates, is always absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. And I'm.. not." I kept flinching at my own words and my voice kept breaking as well, and I was on the verge of tears just thinking about when that dreaded day would come.

She didn't say anything. I knew though, she was telling me mentally that I was far from plain, I was beautiful, I am fun, etc, etc, etc. I know she doesn't say it aloud for a reason, I don't believe her, thus ending up with us fighting about it. We both knew that we didn't have any time for fighting today, so she stayed silent.

"Bella, let's get you gorgeous, shall we?" she said, attempting to make me feel better.

I laughed without humour. "Yeah, sure. I'll set myself up in the bathroom." I said, grabbing a chair on the way out.

-*Two hours later*-

Alice had now just finished my make-up and now now going onto my hair. I didn't know what I looked like yet, because Alice removed all the portable mirrors, and kept me facing away from the built-in mirror. She said she'd show me after she's finished doing my face and hair. And so far, all I knew about my hair was that she was gonna curl it, because I saw her put on the curler as she was finishing up my make-up.

Alice grabbed the now extremely hot curler and began.

It takes about 3 hours for her to curl my hair, because my hair was thick and long, therefore causing longer waits on each curl. I didn't pay attention as she was beginning with my hair, because I was too busy thinking about Edward. He was so handsome, even just day-dreaming about him gave me butterflies. Especially the time when I would imagine him and I as a couple, and we were kissing.

-*Three and a half hours later*-

Me and Alice were sitting on my bed talking about what we should wear. We were ok on time, because we still had an hour left before Edward picks us up.

So far, Alice said that I should wear a blue halter top, white skinny jeans, my brown gladiators and my silver necklace. I loved my necklace, Edward gave it to me for my Birthday last year. I once had thought that I'd lost it two months ago and completely flipped out, I had everyone, _except_ Edward, looking for it, and it turns out that I was wearing it but didn't realise until Alice pointed it out. It was a very amusing day.

When had done my hair & make-up, she gave me a mirror and she showed me what she did. I noticed that my make-up was simple; I had on blue eye shadow, black mascara, clear lip gloss (it tasted like strawberries), and no blush because she'd said that I wouldn't need it since I am almost always blushing. My hair was just let down in loose curls.

Alice said she is going to wear a hot pink off-shoulder top with dark blue skinny jeans, a pink necklace with hearts dangling off it, a pearl bracelet with a pink bow on it, pink hoop earrings, and pink kitten-heels. Her make-up is just pink lipstick and smokey eye shadow with black mascara. Her hair is just as spikey as it's always been, but it suited her and complimented the outfit greatly. She looked simple and cute.

After we got dressed and accessorised, Alice and I realised the time. It had just hit quarter past five, and Edward rocked up and waited at the bottom of the stairs with Jasper. We were meeting Em and Rose when we got to the stadium.

Alice and I went to the top of the stairs and she turned around to face me and said, "Bella, I'll go first. count to 5 after I hit the 2nd last step, then come down. Ok?" I nodded to her. She went down the stairs. While she was going down, I saw her stare at Jasper, and he stared back in the look of awe evident on his face. As soon as Alice hit that step, I counted.

5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..

I went down the staircase looking at everyone and when my eyes met Edward's, I was almost swallowed up whole in those big emerald green eyes.. They absolutely dazzled me to the point were I almost tripped. Almost.

Alice cleared her throat. "Ok, guys. File into the Volvo! Move it, move it, move it! We don't want to be late!" she said.

I snapped out of my trance and headed for the closed front door. As I got to it, Edward suddenly appeared and opened it for me, saying, "Ladies first, Bella." with a smile on his face.

"Thank-you" I told him, blushing as I went out the door. I headed to the car and Edward got the door again. I got into the passenger seat blushing harder. I thanked him again when he got into the drivers seat. Jasper and Alice filed in just before Edward had. And then we were off to the stadium.

It took about an hour to get there. My jaw hit the ground when I saw what Rose was wearing. She wore a stunning red dress that went up to about mid-thigh, she had red lipstick on as well as black mascara and smokey eye shadow. Her accessories were a red and silver Pandora bracelet and a ruby and diamond necklace. Her hair was out and had the perfect curls through it. She looked so beautiful, it almost hurt to look at her. She could put any model to shame without even trying.

"Hey guys! Let's go - I'm hungry and I've been eyeing the snack bar for those hotdogs for about half an hour now." Emmett said.

"Oh hush up, Em. It hasn't been half an hour, it's only been 15 minutes." Rose said back to him.

Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, can we just get in and eat?"

We all laughed and went inside after having our tickets checked. Emmett went straight to the snack bar and the rest of us went into the line to get to our seats. Emmett really came through with these tickets, we sat in the 3rd row at the bottom, nearest to the courts. The nearest exit to take was about 15-20 seats away and it had the snack bar and the bathrooms in the hallway. Our ticket seat order was as followed out of us: Em, Rose, Jazz, Ali, Me then Edward. When Emmett came back, he had about 8 hotdogs, 6 cokes and 5 packets of m&m's on him. My eyes bugged out, was that all for him? Good god, could that man eat!

I was about to say something but then the game started. It was Chicago Bulls Vs. Atlanta Hawks. All in all, it was turning out good. When it came to half-time, it was a 25 minute break, so almost everyone went to get refreshments of any sorts. Ali & Rose went to the bathroom while Em & Jazz went to go get some refills for all of us.

I was bored out of my mind until I noticed that Edward was still sitting with me, I looked over at him and noticed that he was staring at me. His eyes were filled with sadness, anger, and something else. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Edward, are you ok? Do you feel unwell at all?" I asked, concerned for him. Maybe he wasn't feeling all to well. Even I had to admit that the courts were a bit stuffy. It reaked like a gym that Emmett would visit everyday. I scrunched my nose up a little just thinking about it.

"Hmm..? Oh no, it's nothing. I was just.. thinking." said Edward. I eyed him warily.

"What were you thinking about? Is it that Chicago's losing?" I asked, straining not to laugh. Edward was originally from Chicago, so naturally, he felt it right to go for them. Even if they were losing for the moment.

He laughed, so I joined in. When we stopped, he look at me and said, "No, Bella. That's not it either. I was just wondering.. where would I be now, if I had've asked out my high-school crush back then when I had the chance to. Instead of waiting so long, I fear that she has no interest in wanting to see me nowadays." his eyes filled with sadness again.

"Oh.." I said, completely crushed. Of course he'd be thinking of Tanya. He absolutely loved her back when we were in high school. They were always together, joined at the hip. They did everything together. I was depressed for a long time during those days, because it had seemed that Edward had forgotten all about me. But in senior year, they started drifting apart and he became depressed for a while. When they graduated, Edward attended the same college as me, and she went to Alaska. Though, for a while, in senior year, Edward began to be my friend again, but he had started being a bit strange around me, too. He always treated me like I was fragile, or made out of glass and that I could've shattered at any given time if he wasn't paying enough attention. It was annoying, yet sweet.

"I guess it's only natural you'd still be thinking of Tanya, you and her were closer then you and I ever were back then." I said, my voice cracked a bit at the end. I swear that if I kept thinking about it, I'd cry. Back then, Tanya had temporarily taken away my reason for even trying to do anything right. In fact, that's how I picked up my clumsiness. I remember the nights where I'd cry myself to sleep and have nightmares of claiming Edward as her own. And before senior year happened, I thought she'd actually won over Edward's friendship with me. I was, and felt, broken.

"Tanya?" Edward repeated, his tone was one of disbelief. "Oh god no, I didn't mean Tanya. Tanya was never more than a friend to me. She made me _realise_ who I loved. And when I went to chase my beloved, Tanya let me go to do so. If anything, I owe Tanya a lot. I was actually thinking.. of someone else." He told me. His face went a tinge red.

"Wait, you didn't love Tanya?" I asked, not believing it.

"No, I didn't. I never loved her, I remember being infatuated with her for about a few weeks once, but that's all it was. Infatuation." Edward clarified.

"Oh.." I said again. I felt a knife in my heart, thinking about who he loved, and possibly still does love, and wondering if it was anyone I'd considered a friend. "Who was she? Did I know her?" I asked, thanking god that my voice didn't break.

"You know her alright, you're very close to her in fact." He said.

"But.. the only girl's I'm close to is.. oh.. is it Alice? or Rosalie?" my voice was rough when I said their names, and I felt that knife in my heart twist slowly and agonizingly.

"Alice? Rosalie? Oh god no, Alice is my sister, Bella! And Rosalie already has Emmett, plus I consider her part of my family! Liking them, let alone _loving_ them, would just be incest to me. Eww.." he said, looking and sounding appalled at what I suggested.

"Then who do you-" I was cut off by the announcer over the speakers in the courts.

"Well, it's come to that time of night, say hello to the KISS-CAM!" the announcement said.

I sighed. Almost in all cases, whoever got on the kiss-cam had started a successful relationship with the one they kissed. I knew it would never happen to me, so I just didn't care.

"..Aaaand look who we have here! Quite the couple don't you think everyone?" the announcer spoke again.

I looked up at the kiss-cam monitor to see who the lucky people were. My eyes were disbelieving as I saw who the two people were. It was me. And Edward.

"Bella.." he said. I turned slowly to face him. His face looked bewildered, and something else. Victory? No, that couldn't be it.

"Yes..?" I said.

"Bella, the person I was thinking about before.. It was you." he said, looking like he just got a heavy burden lifted from his shoulders after he said it.

I froze, my mouth hanging open in shock, my eyes wide open too. I recovered myself after a second, and said to him, "Impossible.."

He looked at me in hurt. "Bella, I'm serious. I have loved you since high school, and.. well.. I kinda.. still do.." he said, blushing profusely. The audience in the court showered us with "aww"s and "so cute"s and "wow"s. The guys and girls came in at that moment to hear Edward's confession and my reaction, and they all stared with shocked faces. Everyone, expect Alice. Alice was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"No way, you can't.." my throat felt dry, and tears came to my eyes. "You couldn't have loved me, because I loved you. I always have since middle school. You were in love with Tanya, not me. And you can't love me now, because you still want Tanya, you miss her. I know you do." I said, not believing a word of what I'd just heard from him.

The audience in the stadium seemed to like that. Words such as "Oh my.." and "Is she delusional?" and "Two confessions! So cute!" were thrown around.

Edward looked at me, hurt and confused. "Wait.. You loved me for that long?" his voice broke twice.

I took a deep breath, my face probably resembling a tomato at that point. "Yes.. I did Edward, I _loved_ you. I _admired_ you, but it was always from afar. Because everytime you'd date, it would kill me. I eventually got the picture, you hadn't, and still haven't, got any interest in me." I told him.

He looked horrified and disgusted. "I can't believe it.. I am so sorry Bella, if I had've known, I.. I wouldn't have dated all those women. I thought you had eyes for someone else, I was only trying to make you jealous in the end. Even if I didn't immediately acknowledge that I loved you back then, I did know that I harboured feelings for you nonetheless. Tanya.. she.. she was the only one who had _made_ me acknowledge it. There were never true feelings for anyone but you, Bella. I was, and still am, so sorry for not realizing it sooner." The whole stadium awww-ed.

I felt a few tears escape. "So.. you _didn't_ just replace me.. f-for her? For all those years? I thought you loved her more than you cared about our friendship." I said, my voice rough and breaking.

"What? No, I never did that. I merely hung around her more because I was scared. I didn't want to feel broken all the time because I thought you loved someone other than me. The jealousy ate at me everyday, until Tanya got my feelings for you through my thick skull, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I started being around you more. I treated you with respect, and tried to keep you happy no matter what. All because I hoped that you could realise that I wanted you, and didn't want you off with some other guy.." he told me. I hung off every word he said, hoping that he meant every word that just came out of his mouth.

"Do you mean every word? Do you _really_ love me?" I asked him, tears falling free.

He grabbed my face and wiped away my tears with his thumbs and said, "Yes. I meant every word, and.. I do love you." he said smiling.

"I.. I.." I wanted to tell him, 'If you mean it Edward, than I want you to know that I still love you, too.' but my words got caught in my throat and all I let out was a pathetic attempt.

"Bella?" he asked, before sighing. "I knew it, I confessed too late, didn't I? You've got eyes for somebody else now, don't you? I shouldn't of waited so long. I should've said it earlier. I should've-" I cut him off by grabbing his face and pulling it towards mine.

"If you mean it Edward, than I want you to know that I still love you, too. . Now, do us a favor and just shut up and kiss me.. please.." I breathed, before planting a kiss on his perfect lips. He froze for a split second before he relaxed and kissed me back, and deepend the kiss. You could hear the whole stadium cheer for us. I couldn't of been more happy than that exact moment. I just found out that my one and only love, had loved me back for all those years. And I had no idea.

We pulled apart shortly after that, and looked at our friends who just stared at us smiling, before Emmett boomed out aloud, "Well, it's about damn time!" Our little group laughed and the basketball continued.

The rest of the night just turned into a blur after that. Before I knew it, I was sleeping over at Edward & Alice's and I was in my jim-jam's in Edward's room, on his bed. He came out of his bathroom, wearing nothing but his dark forest green boxers. '_Oh dear lord.._' I thought, flustered at the sight. He crawled onto the bed with me and whipsered to me, while we spooned.

"I love you, Bella. You can't imagine how happy I am to know that you still love me too.." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I do Edward, really. But I'm afraid it's the other way around. It is me who is happy to know that my love for you wasn't unrequited after all these years." I told him, stretching my neck back around to give him a peck on the lips.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, my Bella. I love you." I heard him say before I drifted off into a blissful sleep, thinking, '_Sweet Dreams, my Edward. I love you, too._' with a big smile on my face.

Today was the best day of my life, and it's all thanks to Emmett, and the Kiss Cam. Things for me have finally changed for the better.

* * *

><p>Well That's The Story. The girl's outfits are on my profile, I hope, so check them out. Please review and I hope you enjoyed my one-shot! :D Oh and, if you review, please tell me if I should continue writing stories like this (meaning one-shots) or change them around (as in CHAPTER stories). Thanks guys!<p> 


End file.
